1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure and, more particularly, to a lamp structure with focused bright light, with its illumination angle as large as 180 degrees, and with a lamp which has a long life and good heat dissipation and is environmentally friendly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lights, whether of the wall or ceiling type, are all big in size and occupy a lot of space. On top of that, if the light itself doesn't have an appealing appearance and a well-designed shape, it can't be in harmony with the surrounding decorations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.